


Contentment

by kaedenakashima



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Dr - Fandom, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinakoma - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenakashima/pseuds/kaedenakashima
Summary: It's literally just a teeny bit of fluff I wrote for komahinasuggestions.tumblr.com





	

 

“Good morning…” Hinata strokes his lover’s hair gently as he coos into their ear. The sunlight streaming in through their windows woke him ages ago, but he had stayed in bed for the sake of looking after Komaeda. He always loved to look at them in the mornings… When they were at their most peaceful, their mouth slightly parted and their face relaxed, they were so innocent… so pure…

  
Sometimes when Hinata opens his eyes, he can’t help but marvel at the other, at their smooth, pale skin and their soft, wispy hair. They’re akin to an angel of some sort, really…

  
Hinata always feels the luckiest when he takes the time to look at them in the mornings, although he won’t say so.

  
One of their eyes opens slightly, and a smile tugs at their lips. “Ah, Hinata-kun… Good morning.”

  
Hinata smiles. “Sleep well?”

  
“How could I not have, when I was cuddled up with you?” They giggle and tap his nose. “Silly boy.”

  
“Oh, come on…” Hinata rolls his eyes, trying (and failing) to keep from smiling. “It’s way too early for you to say stuff like that…”

  
“On the contrary, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chirps. “It’s not early enough!” They sit up and gesture excitedly. “I should have been singing your praises since the crack of dawn! Before the rooster even considers crowing!”

  
“What are you even talking about?” Hinata sits up as well and gently whacks them with a pillow. “Dork.”

  
“Takes one to know one.”

  
“Hush, you.” He gets out of bed and stretches, not missing the way Komaeda eyes him. “Well. Breakfast?”

  
“Alright! Why don’t I try maki-”

  
“Komaeda. No.”

  
They huff and cross their arms, actually pouting. “You don’t even know what I was going to say…”

  
“Do too. I know you, and that’s enough.”

  
“But – ”

  
“Besides,” Hinata raises his voice. “I have something in mind.”

  
“…Oh?”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s lovely here, Hinata-kun…”

Hinata nods as he sips his coffee, enjoying the serene view laid out before him. “I’m glad you like it.”

  
They enjoy their breakfast in comfortable silence, the new spot at the park making them both sentimental. Komaeda is the first to speak after a while.

“You know… I never saw this kind of happy ending for myself.”

  
Hinata turns to him. “…I know. I didn’t, either…”

  
“That’s why we can both appreciate this all the more, right?”

  
“Mhm.”

  
Komaeda scoots closer. “Hey, hey, Hinata-kun… you know how happy you’ve made me, right?”

  
“Of course.” Hinata gives them a loving smile. “I imagine it’s just a tiny bit less happy than you make me.”

  
“Oh, stop it…” Komaeda giggles, going a bit pink. Amazing how they still do that, even after all this time…

  
“Make me.”

  
“Be careful, or I’ll take you up on that.”

  
“I’d like to see you try.”

  
“Don’t tempt me!”

  
They both laugh to themselves. Hinata takes a moment and then lies his hand atop Komaeda’s, gently stroking the ring on their finger. “Nagito… I love you so much. Please continue to stay with me from now on.”

  
Komaeda’s eyes shine as they smile back at their husband. “Hajime… I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 


End file.
